villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Road Train (Road Kill)
The Road Train is the main antagonist in the 2010 Austrailain horror film "Road Kill" which is like the Australian version of Steven Spielberg's 1971 movie, Duel. Description The Road Train is a black Freightliner FLC Truck with tall exhaust stacks, a Roo Bar, and the words Road Train on the front bumper. It hauls two massive trailers with the first one having an abattoir inside. The second trailer has an even darker secret that can't be seen but can cause people to hallucinate. The interior inside is all red indicating it's one mean evil rig. It's drivers were two unkown men which the crazed one killed the second driver then being commaded by 4 teens then a couple at the end of the movie. Inside the first trailer is an abattoir where human remains are ground up into red fluid that fuels the truck. For a truck to run on human remains instead of Diesel Fuel, this makes the Road Train more sinister since it also has the ability to drive on it's own with the help of a radio that plays music which causes people to fall asleep while the truck does the driving. The one characteristic about the truck is it's Cerberus Emblem on the hood. It's like the 3 headed version of the Mack Bulldog but with the legendary 3 headed dog, Cerberus. Anyone who stares at the emblem will be tormented by visions of the 3 headed hellhound. History The Road Train first appears after 4 teenagers named, Marcus, Craig and their girlfriends Nina and Liz had finished a camping trip and driving along the Australian Outback heading back to civilization in their 1994 Jeep Cherokee. As the teens were driving along the Outback, they spot the Road Train driving behind them. They wonder if they should move over to let it past but the truck has different options and rams the Jeep and drives on to the otherside of the road to get in front of the Jeep. The teens try to race ahead of the truck to get back in front of it but the big rig waves back and forth with the trailers to prevent the teens from passing by. After the last wave, the Jeep speeds up and Liz flips off the truck as she and her friends pass by. Angered being flipped off, the Road Train decides to teach the teens a lesson by constantly ramming the Jeep until the driver Craig gets knocked unconcious and the SUV crashes off the road causing Craig to break his arm. Marcus and Liz, who are unhurt spot the truck a distance up the road. They go over to investigate the Big Rig just as Craig and Nina follow them as well. While his friends were checking out the truck and looking out for the driver, Craig looks and stares at the Cerberus Emblem at the truck's hood and starts having visions of the 3 headed hellhound. Then Nina comes and asks Craig if everything's ok and Craig says that he's fine. Just then, gunshots ringed out indicating the driver of the truck killed his conrade and is coming back to kill the teens investiaging the truck. Frightened by the crazed figure and the gunshots, the teens scramble into the truck where Marcus manages to start up the truck and immediately drive off. Marcus, so happy that he's driving a massive Road Train cheers in victory along with Liz, Nina, and Craig who laugh along with him. After the celebration, the teens decide to drive the truck back to civilization and get some help. The truck's raido turns on by itself and plays music which causes all 4 teens to fall asleep. The truck drives itself off the road and stops on top of a hill. By the time they wake up, Nina starts to panic accusing Marcus of driving them off the road up to the hill but Marcus tries to claim his innocence that the truck drove itself as they were all asleep. Marcus tries to start the truck up again but with no luck. As Nina looks inside the tanks, she notices they're all empty but soon discovers a large pipe that runs from the first trailer to the truck's engine. Looking into the red pipe, she finds that it's filled with a mysterious red fluid. Craig climbs into the rear trailer after his torment by visions of the 3 headed dog Cerberus and shuts it. Meanwhile, Marcus and Liz are searching for help but on their own after a bitter disagreement. Marcus has a run in with the Road Train's driver who commits suicide and Liz finds an abandoned shack with unlabed cans containing mysterious red fluid. After Liz returns to the Road Train, she and Nina try once again to get the truck up and running again when Marcus arrives in a maniacal manner wearing the driver's clothing and threatends to destroy the truck. Nina and Liz decided to tie up Marcus and place him on the first trailer. The truck finally starts up and Liz begins signaling Nina on backing up. During that process, Craig emerges from the rear trailer, grabs Marcus, and kills him by placing his head on the moving truck's tire. Liz on the other hand leaves to drink the red fluid causing Nina to get out of the cab as she sees Craig luring her in the first trailer then hearing Liz's cry for help. Angerd by Craig's mutany, Nina pushes him in the trailer, locks it up and gets back in the truck to turn around. After a few agonizing moves, Nina finally gets the truck turned around and back on the main road and stops to examine the front trailer. To her horror, she discovers that it is a abattoir where human bodies, including Marcus's are ground up into red fluid that fuels the truck. Shocked, she returns to the cab and keeps on driving. After awhile driving on the main road, Nina spots a car uphead and signals them for help. But then the truck's radio turns on again causing Nina to feel sleepy and by surprise, Craig and Liz break into the Cab and fight with Nina for control. During the fight, Craig rams the truck into the car destroying it and the camper trailer it was hauling. Nina manages to kick Liz out of the cab but not before being knocked out by Craig. Nina wakes up to find Craig dragging Liz's body into the first trailer and tries to persuade her to help, rambling of a, "magnificent opportunity". But Nina chooses to flee causing Craig to knock her out again by slamming her head on the truck's cab. Craig drags Nina to the trailer but shes manages to defend herself and flees into the brush. Craig pursues and catches Nina, but she pulls a gun on him and tearfully kills him. As Nina emerges from the brush, she spots the couple from the wrecked car examining the truck. She runs towards them, screaming warnings to tell them to stop and get away. But the couple, who were frightened after being run off the road, hearing gunshots, and seeing a screaming figure running towards them, commandeer the truck and drive off, leaving Nina to watch in horror as the bloody cycle repeats itself. She goes to the wrecked car where she finds a coat and puts it on along with picking up container of water,then stares off into the Australian Outback as nighttime comes. Her fate is unkown after the end but it's possible she might have walked off into the night and possibly been picked by a good samaritan and returned to civilization after her horrifying experiance with the Road Train. The Road Train is seen for the last time driving into the night possibly with the couple in control returing to civilization as well like Nina. Category:Genderless Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Horror Villains